Comienza a la eternidad
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: “¡estas feliz ahora!....¡Mírame!...Vez lo que me haz hecho!


El comienzo a la Eternidad

Basado en el animé de Gundam Wing

By Seiryu

**_"...estoy hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar.....aquí no hay aire, pero al fin podré llegar...más allá...."_**

Se podría decir que estoy viviendo una simple pesadilla que yo mismo invente, que yo mismo dejé fluir, en la cual, yo mismo decidí meterme....y ahora......estoy pagando lo que con justa medida, debo sufrir.....por que así debe ser, por que así debo recibir algo de redención a mi pecado, pecado del cual soy el único gestor, el único culpable, pecado que aunque me dijera el mismo señor de los cielos, que no debiera cometer, ese mismo pecado, lo volvería a hacer, si, lo volvería a cometer, solo por tener la posibilidad de estar contigo, junto a ti, de tenerte para mi, solo para mi, una vez más....

Estoy aquí lamentándome de mi pecado, sin saber si tu, en verdad, lo consideras como tal, estoy aquí rendido ante todo lo que soy, sin tener un poco de valor y luchar por ti.....luchar por lo que yo mismo entregué sin siquiera repara en tu sufrimiento....sin detenerme a pensar en lo que me dolería después, cuando tu ya no estuvieras....cuando ya no puedo hacer nada......pero, en verdad estoy arrepentido....en verdad, deseo saber, escuchar de tus labios, que puedo hacer para que me perdones, que puedo hacer para que vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos con esa sonrisa eterna tuya, que vuelvas a decir mi nombre de esa manera en que solo tu sabes decirla.....

Estoy sentado aquí y solo puedo verte cuando entras por esa puerta y diriges una mirada fugaz al sillón donde me encuentro, con los ojos opacos y tus labios con una mueca de dolor....no dolor físico, sino que dolor del alma....y me muero de solo verte así......¿acaso en esto te convertí con mi indiferencia?...incluso fui capaz de borrar tu hermosa sonrisa que con solo mostrármela me hacías temblar..........

Estas cansado, lo sé, siempre las mismas palabras, las mismas excusas, pero es que en verdad, así soy, tu me haz cambiado, pero a veces, de todas formas, sale a relucir el soldado perfecto que hay en mi, y arruina todo lo que tengo contigo......pero te lo juro, amor......no lo hago para hacerte sufrir...no lo hago por que así lo desee.....a veces me odio a mi mismo por ser como soy.....

....Y ahí vas de nuevo, con tu cabello suelto, como tanto me gusta, con tu cuerpo perfecto ataviado de esa ropa negra que se te pega a tu humanidad como segunda piel y me hace desear correr hacia ti y siempre.....pero sé que esta vez no cederás...no me dejarás tocarte....por que veo tus ojos llenos de lágrimas, llenos de dolor.....¿por qué lloras?, no llores, si ya te he dicho casi un millón de veces que lo siento, pero no quieres oírme, me ignoras y solo sigues llorando y maldiciéndome...aún cuando sé que no lo haces de verdad, solo son los sentimientos a flor de piel que te hacen decir ese tipo de cosas.

Como cada Domingo, te veo salir con flores, hermosas flores....¿Para quién serán?, tengo tanta curiosidad, pero no te pregunto, porque sé que seguirás ignorándome, como lo llevas haciendo hace no sé cuánto tiempo......ya no lo recuerdo, jamás vi que tu enojo y tristeza durara tanto tiempo...."Duo, amor.....no me dejes solo este domingo también, por favor.....quédate, háblame, arreglemos los problemas" te pido, pero una vez más, solo miras donde estoy sentado, y reprimes un suspiro....ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para mirarme a los ojos.....solo miras hacia donde me hallo y luegos, casi con lágrimas a flor de piel, te marchas en silencio.......si, silencio.....ese silencio que yo siempre te pedía y que tu, en jugarreta, siempre me negabas, embriagándome con tu voz.....pero ahora......esa maravilla...ya no existe...¿Por qué?....No recuerdo haberte hecho tanto daño.

....Después de casi pasar la noche en vela, esperándote, por fin regresas....estas algo ebrio, si no es que muy ebrio...hueles a botica y yo solo te siempre.....ya no soy dueño de tu vida, ya no soy importante para ti, o quizás si...no lo sé....solo sé que te detienes en medio de la sala y sin más, me miras, esta vez a los ojos, con los tuyos cubiertos de llanto, tan doloroso que a mi me duele....y con voz seca y rasposa, me hablas...después de tanto tiempo de silencio, por fin vuelvo a oir tu voz, pero esta vez....no es dulce....no es hermosa......esta vez esta llena de impotencia y dolor.....esta vez esta llena de reclamos y maldiciones.....y yo solo te oigo con el alma quebrajada.

"**_¡estas feliz ahora!....¡Mírame!...Vez lo que me haz hecho!!!_**

_**¡Yo te amaba, Idiota! ¿Por qué diablos no me pediste mi opinión en todo esto......por qué solo lo hiciste......Heero!**_

**_...Jamás le prestaste atención a lo que a mi se refería, pero en verdad, no tenías derecho a hacer esto...."_**

Y sin decir una palabra más, te das vuelta y caminas hacia la habitación que durante mucho compartimos, encerrándote en ella, y puedo oirte como me maldices y reclamas en contra de algo que al final, no logro entender.....pero que sé que es lo que te está haciendo sufrir...porque después lanzas un grito desgarrado que hace mi alma temblar........Lo siento Duo, en verdad....ya ni siquiera sé por qué....

Un nuevo Día, uno lleno de flores y pajaros que cantan, ¿es primavera ya?.....no recuerdo que haya sido tanto tiempo, pero a decir verdad, ahora que hago memoria, no recuerdo ni que día es hoy....solo sé que cada domingo te veo salir......pero no sé que fecha es...

Intento levantarme de este sillón, pero no puedo, es tan difícil......no recuerdo casi nada ya...¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí?...... ¿DUO?

No oigo ruido, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?.....¿por qué todo está tan cambiado?......no lo sé, pero por fin logro levantarme del sillón....por fin logro caminar por la sala, al parecer no estas...¿Haz salido?, espero que ya no estés enojado, que por fin me hables y me mires como antes.....pero.....

Siento como la puerta se abre tras de mi, y te veo entrar, nuevamente con ese semblante que me carcome el alma......pero tus ojos muestran que estas decidido....pero.....¿A qué?....nuevamente miras al sillón donde me hallaba, pero por que no me miras a mi que estoy frente a ti?.

**_"Ya ha sido suficiente, no crees?.....es hora de seguir adelante...."_**

**¿SEGUIR ADELANTE?.....ACASO ESTAS PENSANDO EN IRTE DE NUEVO......un momento.....¿DE NUEVO?.....QUE ES ESTO?!!! QUE ESTOY RECORDANDO.......DUO, NO TE VAYAS!!!!**

**_"...si tan solo hubieras tenido el valor de decirme esas palabras....nada de esto hubiese ocurrido..."_**....dices y yo comienzo a entender...o a recordar...algo que en si, me asusta tanto que caigo de rodillas y mi corazón late muy aprisa.. 

_RECUERDAS ESA NOCHE.....RECUERDAS BIEN_?

Y en mi cabeza un remolino de imágenes se hacen presente, un lugar en mi mente se abre y me muestra aquella noche de nuestra gran discusión, de nuestro último altercado en el que tanto él como yo, dijimos cosas tan hirientes, que nuestros corazones sangraron.

Flash Back

...**_"si sales por esa puerta, no me volverás a ver ¡DUO!_**

No me respondió nada, solo se fue, y di por hecho el perderlo...me sentí tan miserable.....Duo se había ido, incluso llevaba su maleta con sus cosas....y no lo resistí....no resistí el volver a estar solo, el volver al silencio y el vacío del que me había sacado ese estúpido trenzado, al cual llegué a amar más que a mi vida..... 

....y lo hice......ahora lo recuerdo....lo hice y el llegó cuando yo estaba casi desangrado.....

En ese maldito sillón me encontró con una ojiva en la mano y mi brazo sangrando y manchándolo casi por completo....ya no había vuelta a tras.....y pensar que ese día me dijiste las mismas palabras que yo te he estado repitiendo desde principios de otoño... 

**_"Heero, amor.....no me dejes solo este día también, por favor.....quédate, háblame, arreglemos los problemas_**" 

y me veo las muñecas, aún sangran....deseaba tanto que te doliera lo que hice, pero ahora que estoy consciente de todo, me veo como una basura, por que tu dolor jamás acabará. y me duele.....el solo hecho de acerte sufrir, me cercena el alma....no quiero, no quiero......¡¡¡DUUUOOOOOO!!!

Veo como tomas tus cosas y las metes dentro de una maleta....la misma de aquella noche....la misma que vi aquella fatídica noche......¡Dios!.....no otra vez....no me dejes....no en esta soledad....no ahora que en verdad no puedo huir de este laberinto de vacío y oscuridad......

....no me oyes....no puedes oirme....¡DUO por favor!.......

pero en verdad no me oyes.....y aún cuando intento detenerte.....tu cuerpo mortal me atraviesa como el aire y cayendo de rodillas logro oír a mi espalda la puerta que se cierra dejándome en este castigo eterno, de soledad y silencio, sin ti.....todo, todo por el simple hecho de que soy un cobarde.....y nunca te pude decir**_...."TE AMO"_**

El silencio me rodea y el frío viento de la oscura noche me hace temblar cual hoja de papel....este es mi castigo, este es el que se me fue otrogado, por arrebatarle la alegría al único ser que después de tanto sufrimiento, podía reír, por quebrarle el corazón a quien me amaba, por arrancarle la vida y dejarle como un muerto en vida al único ser que fue capaz de entregarse a mi, con amor puro y sincero...este es mi castigo...y como fiel humano bajo las leyes de Dios, tendré que aceptarlo....en verdad.....

....LO SIENTO.......DUO....

....es gracioso......ahora sé para quien eran esas flores que tanto me gustaban.....ahora sé a donde ibas cada domingo y por que siempre mirabas al sillón para hablarme......al final de cuentas....las cosas de la vida son graciosas.....

....Te amo Duo....ahora si puedo decirlo.......ahora que de nada sirve ya.

FIN 

**  
N/A: .....quedo fatal....si, lo sé, no tengo remedio.**

cualquier comentario ya saben, solo diganlo.  



End file.
